


Ingxoxo Naye

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ingxoxo Naye

Ngesikhathi sokuqala uBrienne evula isikhwama esincane sezimali zesiliva, kwakuwukuthenga ingubo entsha enqoleni esuka eRosby iye eKing Ling. Isigaxa esasimthengise sona sasingaboni kahle futhi siyisithulu ngokuphelele, futhi kubukeka sengathi asazi ukuthi ikhasimende lakhe lingowesifazane futhi liyisihambi, sambiza ngoHayward kulo lonke lelo bhizinisi futhi sambhalisa ngendaba eyisiyaluyalu ngomuntu ogama lakhe ngu-Ilsa, etshelwa ngaphezulu amagama ajwayelekile.

UBrienne wambonga futhi washesha wahamba. Eqoqweni lezihlahla eziqhele ngamamayela ukusuka phansi, wakhumula ibhulukwe lakhe lezingubo kanye nengubo kaJaime, wayibeka ngokucophelela ezansi kwesikhwama ayesiphethe, waphinda wakhipha eyangaphambili ngaphezulu kokuthenga kwakhe okusha.

Wazama ukungacabangi ukuthi kungani enze lokhu. Ingubo endala yayimanzi namanzi olwandle emikhono, kodwa lokho kwakuzoma ngamahora ambalwa elangeni lasekwindla. Noma kunjalo, kungabonakala kuwusizo ukuba nezingubo ezimbili, uma kusihlwa kubanda kakhulu, wacabanga.

Emini yosuku, wazithola esondela emzaneni omncane. Egcina ukude nomgwaqo omkhulu, waya ngemuva kwendlu yedolobhana engachazi, ehogela iphunga lesinkwa sokubhaka inyama kanye nokuthosa inyama.

Ukushayisana kwezinselo zokugqoka kwenze idada lakhe ngokushesha ngemuva kwesibaya esincane. Ebhekisisa kahle, wabala. Izihlangu eziyishumi ezibomvu. Okuthathu okuluhlaza. Futhi… eyodwa emhlophe.

KwakunguJaime. Lapho egibele amahhashi, wayebukeka emude kunendlela ayejwayele ukumbona ngayo. Ubuso bakhe babediniwe, wayecabanga, kepha wayesakude nesiboshwa esinodaka amdonsele amamayela ngamaketanga.

Elinye lama-knights ebomvu lakhuluma isikhathi eside nendoda endala emthonjeni, yabe isijikisa intaba yayo ukuthi ibuyele kwabanye. Babekade bekude kakhulu naye ukuba ezwe ingxoxo yabo, kepha amabili amanye ama-knight ehla ngemuva komzuzwana noma emibili, ehola amahhashi abo ngaphansi komthunzi we-oki onamaqabunga okukude lapho uBrienne ayebuthene khona.

"Uma ehamba ubusuku bonke, usebekude kakhulu nenyakatho manje," kusho omunye wabo, osemusha onobuhlakani onezinwele ezimhloshana.

"Kungenzeka ukuthi ulandela amanzi esikhundleni salokho," kusho umngani wakhe, umuntu osemdala, oyisazi esidonsa ngendlebe. "Futhi asazi ukuthi useyekile yini ukuphumula."

"Lokhu kufana nokugudluza igogo ekhaya," kusho le nsizwa. "Kufanele sihlele imingcele ekuvinjeni, noma ukuvala izihlangu zethu."

“Unsabise ukulunywa ngamehlo engulube kunoma iyiphi indawo acashe kuyo,” kuvuma ikhanda umlingani wakhe, "futhi ungene enkampanini kaSer Loras, uma kuthokozisa abayisikhombisa. Ngemuva kwalokho singagoduka. Angifuni ukuphuthelwa lomkhosi womshado. ”Wemba inyama eyomile esikhwameni sesikhwama sakhe wasephathimandla wayinika umngane wakhe, futhi bobabili bathula bathula behlafuna.

Inkampani kaSer Loras. UBrienne wazibuza ukuthi ukuphi uSer Loras. Uma egijima eya empumalanga, angabathola lapho, bemlindile. Noma mhlawumbe babehla bevela enyakatho bezovimba indlela yakhe.

Ubuke emuva eqoqweni labagibeli, obekuxoxwa ngathi kufinyelela esiphelweni. Cishe isigamu sabagibeli sinxuse abagibeli babo phambili, futhi ama-knights amabili asondelene naye aphuthuma ukujoyina.

Wasala uJaime, ekhuluma nama-knights amane asele. Wambona egqolozela ukuqondisa kwakhe.

Amakhanda abanye laba abane abekhothamele ingxenye yesikhumba, futhi wanquma ukuthatha lelo thuba. Wama kancane, futhi wasuka ngemuva kwekhoneni lokuchitheka, wangena emgqeni wakhe wokubona.

Amehlo akhe anda okomzuzwana, kepha akazange enze esinye isibonakaliso. UBrienne wehle wabuyela emthunzini, washesha ngokushesha emaphethelweni edolobhana.

Ngokuhlwa, kwakungekho esinye isibonakaliso salabo abamsukelayo. Waqhubeka nokulandela umgwaqo iRosby, wazijula ezihlahleni futhi elalele kakhulu ukuzwakala kwezinselo, kepha kwakungekho.

Izinyawo zakhe zazibuhlungu, futhi wayazi kahle ukuthi kwase kuphele izinsuku ezimbili egcina ukulala. Kungenzeka yini ukulala futhi uhambe ngasikhathi sinye? UBrienne wazibuza ngokukhathala. Uma bekungenzeka, wayesecishe wakwenza manje.

Wama ethafeni elincane ukuze adle okuncane kwesinkwa esinzima nesiphuzo esikhunjeni sakhe samanzi, wafica amehlo akhe eshibilika evaliwe yize yena uqobo. Isikhwama sakhe besingaphansi komlenze wakhe, futhi wayengekho kuso isembatho sikaJaime kuso, esigoqa ngesandla nangengalo. Kwasabamba iphunga lakhe. Isikhathi esingakanani? wacabanga.

Uyibambe ebusweni bakhe, ezizwa enesizungu futhi enecala ngasikhathi sinye, futhi ngomzuzu obusisekile azithele emuva egcekeni leRed Gcina, wakhumbula ukuqabula kwakhe. Ukushiswa kwalimaza isikhumba sakhe, kwathi ukuqaqamba okubukhali kwaqhuma esiswini sakhe: ukudonsa nokujiya. Ukube uJaime ubengabona kanjena, ubengangihlekisa kanjani. I-Maid yeTarth njengenja ekushiseni. Kepha kwakukhona uhlobo lokududuzeka okuvunyelwe ngokuvumela ingubo yokwahlulela yendoda emphethweni wokuhlangana umnyama. Wanikina ikhanda lakhe engalweni yakhe egoqwe, ephumula isihlathi sakhe emathangeni athambile engubo, awavule amashiya akhe.


End file.
